The Doctor and a Jurassic Park
by BlackCat01
Summary: The TARDIS crashes onto a mysterious island. The Doctor and Amy have no idea where they are, but they soon discover that they are not alone. What will the Doctor do once he finds out that humans have brought dinosaurs back to life?
1. Chapter 1: Where are we?

**A/N : Ok so, second published fanfic! Woot! Ummm yeah, Jurassic Park/Doctor Who Crossover :D One day I just wondered what it would be like if the Doctor showed up when Jurassic Park was failing. So…Here it is! **

**For the Doctor and Amy, it doesn't take place in any certain time. I simply left Rory out because I have enough characters to keep up with as it is. Let's just say that Rory took a little vacation xD**

**Right! So enjoy, review, favorite, and eat a cookie!**

"Hold on to something!" The Doctor shouted while he continued flipping switches and pressing buttons. Amy screamed and grabbed onto a nearby rail. Despite the Doctor's efforts, the TARDIS still continued to roar and shake uncontrollably.

"This is really, REALLY, baaad!" The Doctor yelled, struggling to maintain his balance.

"Doctor! Make it stop!" Amy screamed.

"I'm trying!" The TARDIS shook more rapidly, then it suddenly hit something, knocking both Amy and the Doctor off their feet, hitting the ground hard. The shaking continued, but slowly, the shaking came to a stop. The Doctor sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah-Ow!" He grunted.

"Amy?!" He called out, "are you alright?!"

"Yeah!" She called from across the control panel. She rose to her feet, only to sit down in a chair. The Doctor pressed more buttons as he massaged his jaw.

"Doctor what happened?" Amy asked while she watched him.

"We…We crashed."

"Crashed where?" The Doctor flipped more switches and turned some knobs. "I don't know…The TARDIS isn't showing me anything."

Amy stood up, "Well, only one way to find out." She made her way to the doors.

"Wait! We don't know where we are. It could be dangerous out there." Amy faced him, "So come on then!" She laughed. The Doctor half smiled and ran after her.

Amy slowly opened the door and peered out. It was dark, night, and she could make out the shapes of various plants. From what she could see, they were in a jungle. Sensing no danger, she stepped out into the open, the Doctor followed. He looked at his surroundings, then he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He scanned the ground, some plants, and even the air.

"Well, the good news is we're on Earth. Bad news is we're on an unpopulated island."

"Unpopulated you say?" Amy asked, looking up a hill, away from the Doctor. "Yeah, why?" The Doctor asked, studying some plants in the opposite direction. Amy pointed at what seemed to be a large fence. "Because of that."

The Doctor turned his attention to Amy. His eyes found the fence that she was pointing at. It was a massive fence from where they were standing. The Doctor wondered how big it would be up close. Amy stared at the fence.

"Who could need a fence that big?" She asked. The Doctor stood next to her. "Either to keep something out, or to keep something in." The Doctor took a few steps up the hill ahead of Amy. "Come on! Let's check it out!"

**And that was the first chapter! Eh kinda short, more like a prologue. Anyway, there are more chapters to come, I've already started on chapter two. So please review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Dr Malcolm

**Alright! Onwards to chapter 2! This chapter is longer than the first one! Enjoy!**

The Doctor and Amy had made their way up the hill. They now stood on a large, flat piece of muddy land. Of course, the fence was larger than the Doctor had expected. But that's not what stopped the Doctor in his tracks; it was the fact that this large fence was broken. Something _big _broke that fence. Up close, the Doctor could tell it was an electric fence, but still, something and managed to break through it.

"Doctor! There's a car!" Amy broke his concentration on the fence. She was pointing at a lone jeep a few feet away from the fence. They both jogged over to the odd colored jeep. It was covered in water; it must've just rained moments before they arrived. The Doctor opened the door, only to find that it was empty. He closed it as quickly as he had opened it. He looked around, and past Amy. There he saw some type of, what appeared to be, electric coaster tracks. "Stay here Amy," he began to follow them, leaving Amy at the jeep.

While he was following the tracks, Amy seated herself inside the jeep and began to search through it. She was going to attempt to turn it on, but there was no key slot. "That's odd," she whispered. She reached over to the right, opened the glove box, and began searching through it. She pulled out some flyers, a few brochures, a manual, and a map for some kind of park.

The Doctor continued to follow the coaster tracks until he found an odd piece of metal. He picked it up, studied it, and then scanned it with his sonic. "That's weird…You belong to a car…" The Doctor looked down and found more shattered car pieces, he even found a tire chunk. Then he noticed odd imprints in the mud, probably imprints that belonged to another car. He followed these strange imprints that led him to the concrete base of the huge fence, even though the fence part of it was no longer there. He could barely see over the concrete, but was able to make out the shape of another jeep on the ground far below him. It seemed to be a 70 yard drop from where he was. "That's interesting."

Amy, who had given up on reading anything in the darkness, was exploring the area. The coaster tracks led back into the dark forest, and she wasn't about to go back in there without the Doctor. She thought she had heard something, a very faint sound. So, she stopped moving completely, breathed very lightly, and waited. Sure enough, she heard it again, to her right, a faint moaning sound. She began walking in the direction of the sound. She saw what appeared to be a scattered pile of straw or hay. The moaning continued as she slowly approached, "H-Hello?" She was now only a few inches away from the scattered mess, the moaning was slightly louder now. It was a man's, she could now tell. "W-Where are you?" She asked. No answer, just moans. So, knelt down and began to search through the straw, brushing away groups of it as she searched. The she felt something cold, something flesh-like.

She picked it up and screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing the object into the woods. It was a human hand. She began to cry, but covered her mouth in an attempt to calm herself.

"Amy?! Are you okay?!" The Doctor called from a good distance away. Amy swallowed her fear and answered, "Yeah! I'm fine!" She heard the moaning again. "Come on, help me find you," she whispered while she continued searching.

Then she heard it, a cough, "Here…Over…H-Here…" A man finally said, then coughed again. Amy followed his voice, and eventually she found him. He had a few cuts on his face; his hair was curly and dark brown, which matched the color of his eyes. He smiled when he saw Amy.

"H-Hello," he managed to say.

"Are you hurt?" Amy asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah…My, uh, l-leg." Amy carefully uncovered the man's entire body. His right leg was covered in blood, and twisted in a way it shouldn't be.

Amy choked out, "Oh god…"

"Is it, uh, b-bad?" The man asked.

Amy came back to his head, and looked him in the eyes. "You're going to be fine…" She half smiled then she called out, "Doctor!"

The Doctor came running once he heard his name. He slowed to a stop once he reached Amy and the stranger. Amy looked up at the Doctor, the man didn't move. "Doctor, he's hurt." The Doctor nodded, and then walked around the man to where Amy sat, and took a seat on the ground next to her. The Doctor immediately noticed the man's' bloody leg. He pulled out his sonic and scanned the open wound on the man's thigh, and then he scanned the whole leg up and down twice.

"His leg his broken in three places, and he's losing a lot of blood," the Doctor said, putting his screwdriver away.

"Then we need to stop the blood flow," Amy said.

"Yes, but that's going to be a bit difficult. A bone is sticking out, and that's where he's losing blood."

"Oh no…That means…"

"It's going to be very painful," the Doctor finished her sentence. Amy took the stranger's hand, it sounded like he chuckled a bit.

"We need some kind of tourniquet," the Doctor stated in his serious voice.

"Will my, uh, belt work?" The man asked.

"Yes, that should work," the Doctor said. Then he carefully removed the man's belt from around his waist. The man had let out a few grunts of pain during the process.

The Doctor handed the belt to Amy. "Alright Amy, I'm going to lift his leg up, when I do, place the belt underneath his leg."

"Got it," Amy responded. She positioned herself to be ready and waited for the Doctor.

"Sir, are you ready?" The Doctor asked the man.

"Yeah, might as well g-get it, uh, over with. Just make it, uh, make it quick." The man closed his eyes, trying to prepare himself for the coming pain. The Doctor took a deep breath, then carefully lifted the man's leg a few inches off the ground. The man immediately screamed out in pain, "God! Damn it!" Amy quickly placed the belt under his leg as instructed, and then the Doctor gently placed the leg back on the ground. Amy grabbed the man's hand with both of hers, allowing him to squeeze one. He was strong, for a moment, Amy thought he would break her fingers. The Doctor quickly wrapped the belt around the wound, pushing the bone back inside, causing the man to scream out in agony once more. The Doctor fastened the belt and threw his hands in the air, "Done!" But the man was still in a serious amount of pain; he grunted and was breathing hard.

"Isn't there something you can give him for the pain?" Amy asked.

"Uh, yeah! Hold on just a moment!" He searched through the pockets of his coat.

"Ah- Ha! Here it is!" He pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid. "If he drinks this, the pain will, temporarily, go away." He handed the bottle to Amy, who then opened it and placed it against the man's mouth. "Drink it, it'll help." The man opened his mouth, allowing the liquid to pour in. He swallowed it all done with one big gulp.

A few minutes later, his pain was gone. He sat straight up, giving the Doctor and Amy a confused look. "Not that I, uh, don't appreciate the, um, the help. But, uh, who are you two, and how did you, uh, get here?"

**A/N : Well that's chapter two! Sorry if it's off to a bit of a slow start, but I promise things will get more interesting in chapter 3! So please, follow, review, favorite, whatever you wanna do! xD **


	3. Chapter 3 : Explanations

"What do you mean, 'how did you get here'"? The Doctor asked.

"Well, you, um, you couldn't have come by boat," the man said.

"Why's that, mister…um…?" Amy asked. The man smiled a flirtatious smile at her. "Dr. Ian Malcolm and you are?"

"I'm Amy and this is the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor," the Doctor answered before Amy could. "So, why couldn't we have come by boat?" Amy re-asked.

"Because all of the, uh, boats left before the, um, storm. Only a handful of, erm, people are on this island now." Ian suddenly had a flash of sadness come across his face. "Tell us what happened, Dr. Malcolm." The Doctor calmly said.

Malcolm looked from the Doctor to Amy, and then back to the Doctor before he answered, "Th-The, uh, kids. I tried to save the kids. We both tried. I told Alan to, uh, to get the kids. Then I ran." The Doctor leaned forward, showing interest and concern. "Save the kids from _what_?"

Malcolm let out a single "Ha!" Then he burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" Amy asked.

Malcolm slowly calmed himself down. "You mean- You, uh, don't know where you are, do you?"

"We know we're on an island," the Doctor answered.

"Yes, Isla Nublar."

Amy looked at the Doctor, confused. "It's an island off the coast of Costa Rica," the Doctor informed her.

"Do you have any _idea_ what's, um, on this island?" Malcolm asked both of them. When neither of them responded he continued. "You see that, um, fence?" He pointed at the broken fence, they both nodded their heads. "You see that big, uh, gap in it? What do you, um, think made that gap?"

The Doctor stared at the large gap in the fence. Amy answered for the both of them, "No."

"It tossed me up in the, um, the air. She's the reason why my, uh, leg is broken. She got out."

The Doctor showed even more concern on his face now. "What did?"

Malcolm chuckled, "the Tyrannosaur."

The Doctor gasped, leaning back, "but…That's impossible…"

"Yeah? That's what I said too. What else could've, uh, done this?"

The Doctor let the thought of a T-Rex causing all this damage sink in; The broken fence, the destroyed car, and Malcolm's injury.

"A hand…" Amy whispered. "What?" The Doctor turned his attention to Amy.

"When I screamed earlier, I had found a human hand," she answered.

"Genarro… He left, um, left the kids in the car wh-when the T-Rex escaped. Guess she, um, got him," Malcolm added.

The Doctor jumped to his feet and began pacing back and forth. "No it can't- That's just impossible…Unless…" The Doctor stopped pacing and focused his eyes on Malcolm.

"Dr. Malcolm, what is the year?"

"You don't know?"

"No, what is the year?"

"It's, uh, 1993."

The Doctor's expression changed from his "thinking" face, to one of deep worry. That worried expression always scared Amy.

"Doctor, what is it?" The Doctor stared beyond Amy and Ian, rubbing his thumb and index finger together. "We shouldn't be here."

The Doctor stared down at Amy. "We have to leave right now!" He turned his back on Amy and Ian.

Amy jumped to her feet, "Now hold on! We can't just leave him here! Doctor, look at me!" The Doctor looked over his shoulder, back at Amy.

"I'm not leaving him here to die," Amy shook her head. The Doctor approached her, "You can and you will, Pond!"

"Why is it you want to leave so badly, huh!? Are you scared?" Even though the Doctor was looking down at her, she wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"Yes I'm scared! A T-Rex, which should be extinct, is an animal. There's no talking with it, no reasoning with it. It will _eat_ you and me without hesitation! It's _too_ dangerous here!"

"You and I both know that you've faced far worse than a dinosaur." The Doctor didn't respond, knowing that what she said was true.

"And what about those kids? If this place is so dangerous, why not save them? Doctor, we _have_ to help." Amy stared into his eyes with determination in hers. The Doctor sighed and backed away, defeated. Amy smiled at her victory.

Just then, a jeep rushed past the three of them and came to a sudden halt. "Alan!?" A young blonde woman called out while she climbed out of the car. "Dr. Grant!?" An older, British man called as he jumped out of the car.

"Ah! Hello!" The Doctor shouted, waving at the two. They both pointed their flash lights at the strange man. The older gentleman was the first to approach him, "Who the _hell _are you?" The blonde woman approached, standing next to the older man.

"Right! I'm the Doctor and she's," he pointed behind him at Amy, "she's Amy."

The blonde woman noticed Malcolm lying on the ground next to Amy. She fled over to his side. "Oh my god! Ian?! Ian!" "Ellie, remind me to thank John for a lovely weekend," he joked.

"He'll be fine; the Doctor gave him some pain killers, though I don't know when they'll wear off." Amy informed Ellie.

"How did you get here?" The man asked the Doctor.

"It's a bit of a longer story. A very long story. I'll explain everything later, but for now we're here to help in any way we can." The Doctor clapped his hands together, ready for anything.

The man was hesitant at first, then said, "Uh, right. I'm Robert Muldoon, that's Ellie Sattler." Muldoon held out his hand, the Doctor shook it briefly.

"Muldoon!" Ellie shouted, Muldoon ran to her side, the Doctor followed behind. "They put a tourniquet on him. Can we chance moving him?"

And then, they all heard it, a new sound to the Doctor and Amy's ears; the spine chilling roar of the Tyrannosaurus. "…What was that…?" Amy whispered.

"Where do you think it is?" Ellie asked Muldoon in a panicked tone.

"It can be anywhere. With the fences down it can wander in and out of any paddock it likes!" The Rex roared again. "We need to get out of here, now!" The Doctor ordered.

"Right, let's get Malcolm in the jeep," Muldoon agreed.

Muldoon and the Doctor helped Malcolm walk to the jeep, though, it was more like they were carrying him. After they situated Malcolm in the back of the jeep, Amy took a seat to his right, and the Doctor took a seat to his left. Malcolm rested his head on a box and closed his eyes. "Is the medicine wearing off?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I can feel the, um, the pain coming back."

"Don't worry. It won't come back as quickly as it left."

Ellie had noticed one of the tour jeeps was missing, so when she had found some scattered pieces of metal, she searched for the other car. "Ellie come on!" Muldoon urged.

Ellie leaned over the concrete, just as the Doctor had done earlier, and spotted the beat up vehicle below. "The other car!" She shouted.

Muldoon rushed over to her side to see for himself. "Alan and the kids might be down there!" Muldoon nodded, "Come on!" They ran to the giant gap in the fence and entered the paddock.

"You know, you're awfully calm about this whole situation," the Doctor pointed out to Malcolm.

"Yeah, well, I, um, predicted this would happen. I told John from the start that this, uh, park would fail."

"Who's John?" Amy asked.

"A business man; he owns this entire island, this entire park." Malcolm answered.

"Park?"

"Heh, this, um, entire island is full of dinosaurs."

"Oh my god…" Amy gasped.

"Let me be the, uh, first to welcome the both of you to, ah, Jurassic Park."

**A/N: Wooo! Done with chapter 3! I honestly had some trouble writing this one. But I hope all of you like it! I'm kinda revealing more of the Doctor's angry, serious, side than his childish side, simply because I can't imagine anyone being cheerful in this situation. Please tell me if you think I should change that! Like always, reviews are much appreciated! **** So are favorites and follows! Stay tuned for chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Chase

** Okay! On to chapter 4! Sorry for the wait, I had a little trouble deciding which direction I wanted this chapter to go. Special thanks to TheNCSyndicate for helping me get started! xD Enjoy!**

The Doctor jumped out of the car without any warning. "Wait! Where are you going?" Amy asked as he began to walk away.

"I figured it would be a good idea to grab a few supplies from the TARDIS," he replied. Amy sighed, "Well, hurry back, okay?" The Doctor smiled and winked at her, and then he walked away, disappearing into the dense forest.

"What's a, um, a TARDIS?" Malcolm asked. "Oh, well it's his, well it's his spaceship."

"A spaceship?"

"And…time machine…" Malcolm chuckled, "Well, that explains a lot."

"Yeeeaaaahhh, we kinda crashed here."

"So are you like a, um, an alien in disguise?"

Amy laughed, "No, I'm human, but I'm from the future."

"So they have, erm, time travel in the future?"

"Well, no, not the future I'm from anyway. You see the Doctor's kinda an alien. He looks human but he's not."

Malcolm nodded, "Noted. So are you to a, um, w-well a, um, uh…" Amy giggled, "No, no, we're not, just friends who travel time and space together."

"Ah, I see," he smiled. "So what about you? Got a girlfriend or a wife?"

Malcolm erupted into total laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Just that, ahem, um, there's a T-Rex on the loose, and we're, ah, talking about relationships." Amy smiled at the strange fact he pointed out.

"But, uh, to answer your question; I am currently, ah, single. But I have, um, been married a few times before."

"Only a few?" Amy teased. "Only a few," Malcolm grinned.

In the distance, Ellie and Muldoon were leaving the paddock the way they had entered. Malcolm and Amy watched as they approached the jeep. "Were they down there?" Malcolm asked.

"No they left…We followed their tracks for a little while, but eventually they led to grass and bushes. There's no telling where they are now," Ellie said, disappointed.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Malcolm assured.

"Hey, where's that man, the Doctor?" Muldoon asked after he placed his and Ellie's flash lights in a box. Ellie seated herself in the passenger seat. Muldoon stood next to Amy outside the jeep.

"Oh, he went to get a few things," Amy answered.

"From what?"

Just then, the ground shook, accompanied by a rumbling noise, like a single loud drum beat. Then it happened again. "Did anyone else hear that?" Malcolm whispered.

"Yeah…What was it?" Amy whispered back, then it happened two more times.

"It's a, um," Malcolm swallowed, then the rumbling happened again, and again. "It's an impact tremor is what it is. I'm fairly alarmed here…" It sounded as if the rumbling and shaking was getting louder, and closer. Everyone sat there, dead silent. Amy could hear her heart race.

Then, abruptly, the Doctor sprang out from the bushes, racing towards the car. "We have to leave! We have to leave right now! Go! Go! Go! GOOOOO!"

Muldoon jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine. Just as the Doctor leapt into the back of the car, a T-Rex emerged from the trees, and bellowed a spine-shuddering roar. Muldoon stomped his foot onto the gas pedal, speeding off. The giant monster took chase, roaring as it ran after them. "Shit! Shit!" Ellie shouted.

Malcolm kicked at it yelling, "You bastard! Get away you ugly son of a bitch!"

Amy screamed bloody murder as the T-Rex came closer, snapping its large jaws at them. "No! No! No! No! No!" The Doctor yelled.

"Third gear! Third gear! Third gear!" Malcolm shouted back at Muldoon. The jeep wasn't going fast enough. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and climbed over the seats, hitting the stick shift on his way, reaching down towards the gas pedal.

"Must go faster!" Malcolm shouted at Muldoon.

The Doctor began to sonic the wires connected to the gas pedal. "Get off the stick! Bloody move!" Muldoon yelled at him.

"Hold on! Almost done!" The T-Rex shrieked even louder, at the same time, Ellie and Amy screamed even louder.

For a split second, Ellie had turned around, and saw a thick fallen tree that they were quickly approaching. "Look out!" She screamed. Malcolm, Amy, and Muldoon all saw the tree now only five seconds away. "Duck!" Muldoon commanded, and they all ducked. The front windshield hit the tree, breaking off as it went over their heads. But the fallen tree didn't faze the Tyrannosaur; it ran right through it, breaking the tree in half. This slowed the Rex down only for a second, but it continued snapping its jaws at the car. Soon, it was running alongside the car. "Doctor!" Amy screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

The T-Rex knocked its head against the side of the car in an attempt to flip it over. Malcolm's eyes were wide, and he was no longer kicking at the beast; instead, he threw a protective arm over Amy.

"Done!" The Doctor shouted, rolling off the stick shift and into Ellie's lap in an odd position. Muldoon adjusted the stick to third gear, and as soon as he did, the jeep took off like a rocket, leaving the Rex far behind.

Once they were a safe distance away from the dinosaur, the Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver down at the gas pedal like he did before, only this time he returned the vehicle to its normal speed. Malcolm gasped, "You think they'll have that on the tour?" Amy smiled and wiped away her tears, happy to be alive.

Ellie relaxed in her seat, gasping. The Doctor pushed himself off of her, returning to his spot in the back of the jeep. He spun around to face Ellie, "Sorry about that."

She chuckled, "Sorry? You just saved our lives."

The Doctor smiled, "That's what I do."

"What exactly did you do?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I made the car go faster."

"Yes, but how?"

"Oh! I made it think it was a police car."

"You made it _think_?"

"Well, kinda, not really….Look it'd save a lot of time and confusion if I didn't explain all the technical stuff."

"Alright," Muldoon sighed.

"You alright?" Malcolm asked Amy, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. Amy sniffed and smiled, "Yeah I'm fine. Thank you."

"Something about that Tyrannosaur bothers me," the Doctor stated.

"You mean, uh, other than the fact that it's, you know, uh, a-alive?" Malcolm asked sarcastically.

"Yes, it ran too fast."

"What do you mean?" Ellie questioned.

"I mean a Tyrannosaurus Rex couldn't run thirty miles per hour. It was too big to run that speed. At best it could run up to eighteen miles per hour."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a time traveler, I know these things."

"You're a wh-"

"Yes, time traveler. I travel throughout time and space. Amy here travels with me. My spaceship crashed here, and that's when we met Dr. Malcolm and later you two. Trust me, it's better not to question it, just accept it."

"Uh…Huh…" Ellie slowly nodded her head, not sure if she should believe him or not.

"So, back to the point I was trying to make; why is it that this particular T-Rex is able to run so fast?"

"Well, all the, uh, dinosaurs are genetically engineered. Maybe that's why." Malcolm suggested.

The Doctor crossed his arms, "Yes…Possibly…" The Doctor trailed off, lost in thought.

"So, what did you get from the TARDIS?" Amy asked.

"Just a first aid kit for Malcolm boy here."

"That's it?"

"Oi! It was all I had time to grab before the T-Rex came stomping around the TARDIS. I managed to make her invisible and activated a small shield around her before I came running here."

Ellie sighed, "I hope Alan and the kids are safe."

"Alan's smart. He'll keep the kids safe." Malcolm assured her.

"The kids, what are their names?" The Doctor asked Ellie.

"Lex and Tim," she answered. Amy snorted, "Whose bright idea was it to bring kids here?"

"John, they're his grandchildren too. He thought it would be a good idea to bring them here, since kids were the target audience. We were brought here to investigate the safety of the park," Ellie informed.

"I'd like to say a few words, well more than a few words actually, to this John fellow," the Doctor added.

Eventually, they reached the Visitors Center. They parked in a large garage where other gas powered jeeps were. Ellie led Amy to the control room while the Doctor and Muldoon helped Malcolm out of the jeep, then they practically carried him to the control room.

There were two strangers in the room, two people the Doctor and Amy had not yet met. One was an African American, who looked to be in his thirties. The other was a short, older man, dressed in all white which matched the color of his hair. He looked to be about seventy years old.

After they sat Malcolm down on a platform walkway, the old man approached the Doctor. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm the Doctor, and I'm in a _very_ bad mood."

**Thus concludes Chapter 4! So I've decided to specify when this little adventure takes place. It takes place after Rory died and Amy forgot about him, hence the constant flirting between her and Malcolm. (I'm a Malcolm nerd, forgive me xD) But if you don't like my slight shipping of the pair, don't worry :P Just keep reading to find out what happens! I hope every one of you enjoyed this chapter, and continue to read on. Please review/follow/favorite! Any of those things inspire me to keep writing! Chapter 5 coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Doctor's Fury

**Alright! I give you chapter 5! Sorry for the long wait, enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm the Doctor, and I'm in a _very _bad mood." The Doctor said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What? Where did you come from?" The old man asked.

"Doesn't matter. What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"What is your name, sir!?" Amy could tell the Doctor was in a bad mood. He crossed his arms, like he always does when he's angry.

"John Hammond."

"John, you own this park, correct?"

"Yes," John said, proudly.

"You seem quite proud of that," the Doctor pointed out.

"Well, yes. I mean, I've accomplished something no one in the world has."

"Oh!? Please tell me what you've accomplished!"

"Well I-"

"I'll tell you what you've accomplished, Mr. Hammond! You've accomplished death! Oh, what was his name? Gennaro, right? Yeah, he's dead! Not only that, but you've endangered the lives of every single person in this room and even your own grandkids! All due to _your_ faulty dino-park!

"Now, hold on just a minute!"

"No! You hold on just a minute! I'm not done talking!" The Doctor roared at him.

"So, congratulations! You brought dinosaurs back to life! Bravo!" The Doctor clapped. "But, you see, there's a problem. Dinosaurs weren't _meant_ to live alongside humans! Oh, but that didn't stop you, now did it!? Nope! You ignored all the laws of nature and genetically engineered _extinct_ animals! And now, everyone's in danger! All thanks to you! And, all thanks to your dinosaur park, the whole planet is in danger! Why!? Because dinosaurs will dominate over humans! Do you know what that means!? It means I will have to _kill _all of these dinosaurs, all of these beautiful, innocent creatures, just to prevent them from spreading all over the planet! And I don't appreciate it! Are you proud of _that!?_"

The Doctor stormed past John, leaving him speechless, and approached Ellie. "Here," he pulled out a first aid kit from his coat and handed it to her. She took it, not saying a word. Then, he violently pushed open the double doors, and stormed out of the control room.

All of them stood there, glancing at one another, silently. The Doctor's anger had an unspoken power over all of them. Something none of them had witnessed before, except for Amy. She knew that when the Doctor went on a rampage, it was best to leave him alone.

Ellie looked at Amy, "Aren't you going to go after him?"

Amy shook her head, "No…"

From the tone in Amy's voice, Ellie understood that no one should go after him. It was best to give him space, so she dropped the subject and searched through the medical box.

"Hey! There's morphine in here!" She exclaimed.

"Great! Give me some!" Malcolm said.

While Ellie was preparing to give Malcolm the morphine, John continued to stare at the doors the Doctor had stormed through.

"John?" The African-American man tried to get his attention.

"Yes, Mr. Arnold?" John answered, still staring at the doors.

"Are you alright?"

John ignored his question, "Are you sure you can't get Jurassic Park back online?"

"Not without Denis Nedry."

"I see…" John slowly turned to face Mr. Arnold, who was sitting at a computer desk.

"I won't let him murder my animals, I just won't."

"You can't stop him," Amy responded.

John faced her, "And why not?"

"Because he's the Doctor, what he says goes."

"Well, I'm John Hammond. I own this island, this park, and the dinosaurs in it. He can't just strut in here like he owns the place."

"Actually, he can. That man, the Doctor, he's 908 years old. He's face so many monsters and demons, you can't even imagine. Even so, he always saves the Earth, us humans. Nothing will stop him from saving it this time. He'll do what he has to do."

John expressed disbelief on his face, but he didn't continue to argue. Instead, he calmly left the room.

"OW!" Malcolm shrieked.

"Relax! It was only a little pinch," Ellie said.

"Yeah, well, uh, you're not the one who endured it," he joked.

Amy giggled and took a seat next to him on the ground, pulling her knees to her chest.

"You'll be fine in a few minutes," Ellie stated, then she left his side and walked to the other side of the room where Muldoon and Mr. Arnold were talking.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was leaning against a glass wall that served as a window, arms crossed. It had been at least ten minutes since he had left the control room. The view outside were plants in the moonlight, a peaceful view. Behind him were many dining tables covered in white cloth. Some were small and circular, while others were long and rectangular, and on each table there were lit candles. The Doctor rested his head against the giant window and closed his eyes. In the distance, he could hear dinosaurs singing. The songs sounded like the combination of whale songs and elephant calls. It was a beautiful, calming, peaceful song among the creatures. And he would have to end their singing; he would have to kill them, for the safety of the human race. He let out a deep sigh and allowed a single tear to roll down his cheek.

At that moment, he heard the sound of pots and pans hitting each other from the room next door.

Moments later, John entered the room, carrying two tubs of ice cream and a few spoons. The Doctor glared at him as he placed the tubs on a large dining table, then sat down and began to eat the ice cream. He noticed the Doctor watching him. "They were all melting," he explained and half smiled.

The Doctor sighed and approached the table. He studied John and the ice cream before he took a seat across from John. He picked up a large, silver spoon, and began eating ice cream from a different tub.

The Doctor ate a few scoops of ice cream before he said, "I'm sorry…About earlier…"

"Oh, it's quite alright," John swallowed down some ice cream.

"I just don't understand why you have to kill my dinosaurs."

"If they're given the chance, they'll spread all over the world. They'll become the dominate species once again, and humans will become extinct. I won't let that happen."

"But we're on an island, 120 miles away from the mainland. I doubt they could swim all the way there and spread."

"They could. Dinosaurs can swim. You would know that if you didn't keep them in cages."

"Even so, the lysine contingency would kick in."

"What's that?"

"It's a genetic alteration in which our dinosaurs can't produce the amino acid Lysine. Unless we give it to them, they die within seven days."

"That's completely useless. Even humans can't produce Lysine; all they have to do is eat a Lysine rich diet. Same goes for the dinosaurs. True, some may die, but others would survive and spread."

"There has to be another way…"

"I wish there was. Believe me, I don't want to kill them, but I have no choice."

John avoided the Doctor's gaze, "I see…"

He ate another scoop of ice cream, then said, "You know the first attraction I ever built when I came down south of Scotland? It was a Flea Circus, Petticoat Lane. Really quite wonderful. We had a wee trapeze, a merry-go, ah, uh, a carousel…And a seesaw. They all moved, motorized of course, but people would swear they could see the fleas. 'Oh! I can see the fleas mummy! Can't you see the fleas?' Clown fleas, high wire fleas, and fleas on parade…" He trailed off, the Doctor waited for him to continue. John went on, "But this place, I…I wanted to show them something real, something that wasn't an illusion. Something they could see and touch. An aim not devoid of merit."

"But sometimes it's better to leave dreams be, you can't control dreams," the Doctor stated.

"No, no, no. We had control, we were just over-dependant on automation, that's obvious now. But that's all correctable."

"John, John, John, you're still building onto that Flea Circus, that illusion. And now you're adding onto it by what you're doing here. It's all still an illusion."

"Once we have control again-"

"You never had control! You're sitting here trying to pick up the pieces, but John, there's nothing worth picking up. There's never going to be a next time, I'll make sure of that. But right now, all that matters are the people we care about, the people you love; Alan, Lex and Tim. They're out there where people are dying, John."

John allowed his eyes to meet the Doctor's. Seeing the Doctor's eyes so full of care and determination caused the dreams, the visions, to vanish from John's eyes. At that moment, John realized the Doctor was right. It was over.

Noticing movement from behind a column, the Doctor looked up, "Yes?"

Ellie stepped out from here hiding spot. "Malcolm's going to be okay, I gave him a shot of morphine."

Back in the control room, Malcolm was feeling the morphine's effects. He actually seemed smarter than he let on. He was rambling to Amy about Chaos Theory, explaining the butterfly effect, and how life was organized like a crystal. Amy found his rambling funny and interesting; it reminded her of the Doctor.

"You know, life is just, uh, wonderful. It's a-a gift to be alive, to see the sun and, uh, breathe the air. And there isn't really anything else," he said, waving his index finger around in the air.

"You sound like a poet right now," Amy giggled.

"A poet, huh? Yeah, yeah, I could, um, be a poet."

"Oh yeah? Mr. Chaotician a poet?"

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Nope!"

"Alright, pick a, um, a subject."

"Hmm…" Amy pondered for a moment. "Love!"

Malcolm laughed, "Of course! Uh, let's see… Everyone says that love hurts, but, uh, that's not true. Loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts. Losing someone hurts. Everyone confuses these, err, things with love, but in reality, uh, love is the only thing in this world that, um, c-covers up all the pain and makes us feel wonderful again."

Amy, unaware, was silently crying. Malcolm noticed her continuous tears.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I, uh, didn't mean to make you cry."

Amy tried to wipe away her tears, but they just kept coming.

"I don't know why I'm crying. I-I feel like-" She couldn't explain it. She felt like she had lost someone, someone very special, but she couldn't remember who it was. Why couldn't she remember?

Malcolm gently placed a finger under her left eye and brushed away her tears.

"A beautiful girl like y-you, should, uh, never have to cry," he smiled.

"Don't worry. Whatever it is, just know that life, uh, will always find away."

* * *

**Woo! Done! It was a bit of an emotional roller coaster xD Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, and continue to read on! Please review/follow/favorite! **


	6. Chapter 6 : Tech Problems

**Alright! Chapter 6! Let me start off by saying I am SOOOOOO sorry that this took so dang long Dx I had been busy with final exams and graduation, trying to find a job and getting ready to start college. I rarely had any time to write at all Dx But now, chapter 6 is finally here! Enjoy :)**

* * *

The Doctor stood outside the control room doors, peering through a small window. In the back of the room, he could see Amy sitting next to Malcolm. They seemed to be having a good time. At least they were making light of the situation.

But then, the Doctor noticed Amy crying. Malcolm clearly felt bad for whatever he might have said. The Doctor watched as Amy attempted to wipe away her tears, but failed. Then he saw Malcolm raise his hand to her face, and then watched as he wiped away the tears. This seemed to stop her flowing tears. He said something to her then smiled, and she smiled back.

They stared into each other's eyes for several moments, and Amy had that look on her face. An expression only one man should ever see. It was the look she always gave Rory; a look so full of compassion. She slowly leaned closer to Malcolm, and Malcolm made no attempt to stop her.

"Oh, no, no, no…Amelia…Please…Don't do this, "the Doctor whispered, debating if he should run in there and stop her. But then, what excuse could he give Amy if he did? He couldn't tell her boyfriend had died and she completely forgot about him. She either wouldn't believe him, or she would and It would hurt her too much. He couldn't do that to her.

The Doctor became distracted by these thoughts, and before he knew it, Amy and Malcolm's lips were already pressed together.

"Oh…Amy…" The Doctor stepped away from the window and allowed his head to hit the wall. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Rory…I'm sorry…" He whispered.

Someone placed a cool hand on his shoulder, "Hey."

The Doctor spun around to see Ellie. "Oh, hello. I thought you were with John?"

"I was. But we worried about you when you didn't come back."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You look kind of pale…Your eyes look a bit red too."

"Oh, that! That's normal, time travel sickness, happens all the time." He lied, cheerfully.

Ellie didn't buy his story, "Right."

"Really, I' m fine," he flashed a charming smile.

Ellie just nodded, then checked her watch. It was already one in the morning. "We should get some sleep," she stated.

"Yes, I agree," the Doctor looked back into the control room. Amy and Malcolm were no longer kissing, but they were laughing and smiling. The Doctor let out a small sigh of relief.

"What is it?" Ellie asked.

"Nothing. You should go get John. We will all sleep in the control room."

"Okay." Ellie said, then left the Doctor's side.

* * *

That night, the Doctor kept watch while everyone else slept. Muldoon slept leaning back in a chair. Mr. Arnold was using his desk as a pillow. Ellie and Amy slept on the floor, sharing the only blanket they had found. John was leaning against a wall, using a jacket as his pillow. Malcolm was able to position himself so that he was laying flat on his back, using both of his arms as a cushion under his head.

The Doctor himself sat a desk that shared three monster sized computers. Of course, here in the 1990's, this was high tech. An ID badge was taped onto one of the computer monitors on the top left corner. On the right side of the badge, was a picture of a large man wearing glasses. To the right, his name and employee number was listed. His name was Denis Nedry.

_So, this is your desk, Mr. Nedry?_ The Doctor thought. He turned his attention to the monitor on the right side of the desk. It's screen was blue, displaying several words all at once. The Doctor studied the text a little bit, then he realized they were codes. _What's going on?_

He studied the codes some more, then he realized they were the computer's entire history. He reached for his sonic, but then he remembered that everyone else was still asleep. He checked a digital clock that hung on the wall. It read 4:23a.m. He decided he'd let them sleep at least another two hours.

In the meantime, he'd continue to play around on the computers in an attempt to figure out the problem.

* * *

"What do you mean, _you fixed it?_" Mr. Arnold lit a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth.

"Well…I didn't _really_ fix it. But I know how to!" The Doctor jumped over to Nedry's desk.

"How's that? Nedry hacked our system. Gave it a nasty virus. Unless we find the command he used, we'll never get our security systems back online."

"Exactly! All I have to do is wipe out the virus, erase it. Then all the systems will come back online."

'Yes, but how are you going to do that?"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "I'll take the virus from the computer. It'll go into this little baby, which will destroy the virus. Problem solved," the Doctor smiled.

Mr. Arnold gave him a blank look, "Oh, what the hell?"

The Doctor aimed the sonic at the computer, and quickly turned it on. It buzzed only a few seconds, blinked rapidly, and died. Smoke escaped the tip of the screwdriver.

The Doctor studied the screwdriver and whined, "It killed my screwdriver…That's new."

"I'm guessing it didn't work." Mr. Arnold said sarcastically.

"Um…No…But! I have a plan B!"

"Oh yeah?" Please share."

"Weeeeee….Shut down the whole system!" The Doctor clapped his hands together.

"What?! Oh, no, no, no, no! That's crazy!"

Amy, who had been listening to the entire conversation so far, was helping Ellie clean Malcolm's wound. Mr. Arnold continued, "He's absolutely out of his mind!"

"What exactly would shutting down the system do, Doctor?" Amy asked.

John answered for the Doctor; they had talked about this plan earlier before everyone else was awake. "He's talking about a calculated risk, which is the only option left to us. Even the Doctor couldn't find the command Nedry used. He's covered his tracks far too well. I think it's obvious now that he's not coming back."

"Shutting down the system is the only way to wipe out everything he did, including the virus," the Doctor added.

"Right, now, as I understand it, all the systems will then come back on their original start-up mode. Correct?"

Mr. Arnold was becoming agitated. "Theoretically, yes. But we've never shut down the entire system before, it may not come back on at all."

"Would we get the phones back?" Ellie asked, now done cleaning Malcolm's wound.

"Yes, again, in theory," Mr. Arnold answered.

Muldoon finally spoke, "What about the Lysine Contingency? We could put that into effect."

"What's that?" Ellie asked.

"The lysine contingency is intended to prevent the spread of the animals in case they ever get off the island," Mr. Arnold informed her, smoking more of his cigarette. He continued, "Dr. Wu inserted a gene that creates a faulty enzyme in protein metabolism. The animals can't manufacture the amino acid lysine. Unless they're completely supplied with lysine by us, they slip into a coma and die."

"Doctor, does that mean you won't have to kill them after all? They won't be able to spread," Amy asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "No, they'll still spread. The lysine contingency won't work. They've most likely been spreading since day one."

Malcolm sat up, "Aren't all the dinosaurs, uh, female? How can they breed?"

"Now, wait just a minute. How do you know they've been breeding? We count their numbers everyday to make sure they don't increase or decrease," Mr. Arnold stated.

"I've been playing around on those computers, I saw the tracking system. Let's say you started out with fifteen stegosaurs, so you tell the computer there's fifteen of them in the park. Every day you told it to find fifteen stegosaurs, and it found fifteen, just for you. But, you never asked if there were sixteen, or twenty of them, only fifteen. I asked the computer to forty stegosaurs, and it found thirty-two. They've been breeding this entire time, and you had no idea."

Ellie's jaw dropped, "Oh my god…"

"You see John? I, uh, told you this would, um, happen," Malcolm stated.

John slammed his cane down, "People are dying!" He stared at Mr. Arnold fiercely. Mr. Arnold didn't say a word. John lowered his voice, "Will you please shut down the system?"

* * *

**Annnnnd that's it! Again. Please forgive me for taking so long Dx I won't be distracted as much as I used to, so I'll have more time to write the next chapter. It's getting close to the end ^_^ maybe 2-3 more chapters to go! Follows, favorites, and reviews are always appreciated! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 : The Maintenance Shed

**Woot! Woot! Chapter 7 :D only two more chapters to go **** Again, Sorry for the long wait, I haven't been in much of a writing mood xP But I'm determined to finish this story if it's the last thing I do! xD Real quick side note though; this is FAN FICTION for a reason. Everything does NOT have to be exact, and it's MY story. Don't like it, don't read it, Kay? ;) Now, on with the story! Enjoy**

* * *

Mr. Arnold didn't like the idea of shutting down Jurassic Park's entire system. In fact, he thought it was the dumbest idea he had ever heard. It was too risky, if the system does not come back on, then they would all be vulnerable to any dinosaur that may wander inside. But still, John Hammond was the boss, and he insisted on shutting down the system. It also didn't help that the strange man called the Doctor was backing Hammond up.

Resentfully, Mr. Arnold pulled out his keys from his pocket and approached the red power box. Finding the right key quickly, he unlocked the small door and began turning off the switches one by one.

The computers began to turn off as Mr. Arnold flipped the switches. Muldoon and Ellie grabbed nearby flashlights, preparing for the total black out.

Mr. Arnold turned off the main switch, causing the room to be consumed by darkness. Ellie and Muldoon turned on their flashlights. Ellie aimed hers at Mr. Arnold and the power box. Mr. Arnold looked back at everyone, his fingers still resting on the main switch. "Hold on to your butts," he instructed. Amy had to force herself to hold back a giggle. She's never heard someone say such an odd statement. The Doctor gave her a small smile which told her he thought it was funny too.

Mr. Arnold flipped the main switch back to on, but nothing happened. "Umm…" Mr. Arnold said.

The Doctor could hear a slight beeping noise coming from behind him. "What's that sound?" He asked out loud. He followed the noise, which lead him to a single computer monitor. Mr. Arnold joined his side quickly and stared and the monitor. At the bottom of the screen it read: 'System Ready.' Mr. Arnold smiled, "It's okay. It's on! You see that? It worked!"

The Doctor smiled too and gave Mr. Arnold a pat on the back. "Good job, Mr. Arnold!"

Dr. Malcolm sat up as far as he could. "Wha-What do you mean it worked? Everything's still off."

"Maybe the shutdown tripped the circuit breakers. All we have to do is turn them back on, reboot a few systems: telephones, security doors, half a dozen others, but it worked. System's ready," Mr. Arnold answered.

Muldoon looked up, "Where are the breakers?"

"Maintenance shed on the other side of the compound. Three minutes, I can have the power back on in the entire park."

The Doctor smiled, "That's great! Now, what do we do till then?" Mr. Arnold was already making his way out the door. Hammond was the one who answered the Doctor's question.

"Well, just to be safe, I want everybody in the emergency bunker until Mr. Arnold returns, and the whole system's up and running again."

"Alright! Let's head there now," the Doctor replied.

Like always, the Doctor and Muldoon had to carry Dr. Malcolm while they followed Hammond to the emergency bunker. They were able to access the room from inside the control room. Problem was, they had to go down stairs, which served as a real struggle to the Doctor and Muldoon. Carrying Malcolm downstairs was not the easiest thing in the world. Eventually, Amy and Ellie stepped in and helped.

Once they reached the bottom, they laid Malcolm down on top of a table in the middle of the room. The walls were made of stone. The room itself contained many shelves with maps of the park, flash lights, water, and other supplies. There was also a large cabinet on the other side of the room, but no one bothered to search it.

Hammond and Malcolm quickly began to argue about the park. Ellie was talking to Muldoon while playing with a two-way radio she found. Amy and the Doctor were leaning against the stone wall, watching everyone else.

Amy's eyes kept finding their way back to Malcolm, the Doctor noticed this. "You seem to have quiet the crush on Dr. Malcolm."

"Oh, shut up!" Amy giggled.

"You can't deny the truth, Amelia Pond!" The Doctor joked, "I saw you two kissing last night."

"What?! You saw?!"

"Yep. You know, you're not supposed to kiss on the first date. You really should wait for a _least_ the third date," he lectured.

"Oh? Since when did you become the dating expert?"

"I'm over nine hundred years old. I have way more experience than you do, Pond."

"You're right; I never should've doubted your wisdom, old man." Amy said sarcastically.

The Doctor laughed briefly. After he calmed down, he said, "But, I advise you not to get too close to him."

"Yeah, I know. We'll have to leave here eventually. Don't worry, Doctor, I'll be fine."

The Doctor smiled and nodded, "Good."

Ten minutes had already passed but still no sign of Mr. Arnold. Ellie was getting worried; she kept checking the door that led outside, pacing up and down the stairs.

"Oh god, something went wrong. Something's happened. Something's wrong." The Doctor knew she was right, Mr. Arnold should've been back by now. Muldoon was worried too.

Hammond was now cleaning Malcolm's wound. "It's just a delay. That's all it is. All major theme parks have delays. When they first opened Disneyland in 1956, nothing worked."

Malcolm shook his head, "Yeah, but John, if Pirates of the Caribbean break down, the pirates don't eat the tourists."

Ellie approached John, "I can't wait anymore. Something went wrong. I'm going to go get the power back on."

"I'll go with you," the Doctor said. Muldoon and Ellie looked at him with not-so-sure expressions. "There's safety in numbers," the Doctor stated. Ellie nodded in agreement.

"Well, you can't just stroll down the road, you know?" Muldoon said, and then approached the cabinet.

"Well, don't let's be too hasty. I mean, he's only been gone…" Hammond trailed off when he checked his watch.

Muldoon unlocked the cabinet doors to reveal several shotguns and ammunition inside. "I'm going with you." He grabbed a shotgun and loaded it.

"I'm going too," Amy said. The Doctor quickly turned to her and placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"No, Amy, I need you to stay here with John and Dr. Malcolm," he stared intently into her eyes.

"But, Doctor, what if something goes wrong out there? You'll need me."

"You'll be safe in here and that's all I need. I need to know that you'll be safe. Okay?"

Amy sighed and nodded. "I'll come back for you soon, I promise."

"Okay." The Doctor smiled and placed a kiss on Amy's forehead.

John pulled out a map and laid it on top of Malcolm, accidently hitting Malcolm's wounded leg. Malcolm winced in pain.

"Sorry," John said. The Doctor, Ellie, and Muldoon gathered around the map. "Now, this isn't going to be just like switching on the kitchen light. But I think I can follow this and talk you through it."

Ellie nodded and sighed, "Right." She grabbed two walkie-talkies and handed one to John.

"Come on, let's go," Muldoon said. They started making their way up the steps.

"Take us through it step-by-step. I'm on channel two," Ellie instructed before she climbed the stairs and stepped outside.

Muldoon was the first to step outside, then the Doctor, then Ellie who closed the door behind her. The air was hot and humid; it didn't take long for all of them to start sweating. The dense forest around them was loud with birds singing and many bugs.

Muldoon was cautious; scanning the whole area with his eyes before moving forward. The Doctor and Ellie followed behind him silently. After walking a few yards, they began to pass a large, pen-like structure, a cage for dinosaurs no doubt. Muldoon was the first to notice it, then Ellie, then the Doctor. There was a gap in the top fence; the wires were broken and bent.

Muldoon knelt down and studied the dinosaur tracks in the dirt.

"What exactly was in that pen?" The Doctor asked while he too studied the tracks.

"Velociraptors," Muldoon answered. "But, Velociraptors were small. There's no way they could've done that."

"Heh, our Raptors are not small. They're about six feet tall," Muldoon said.

"But-"

"Their DNA was mutated. That's probably why they're so big," Ellie said.

"Right," the Doctor looked back at the gap in the fence.

"The shutdown must've turned off all the fences. Damn it, even Nedry knew better than to mess with the Raptor pen," Muldoon said, and then he took off his hat. Ellie was searching the forest for any sign of movement, afraid that a Raptor may jump out and attack them any second.

"We should keep moving," the Doctor suggested. Muldoon put his hat back on his head. "Right. Come on, this way."

Muldoon led them into the woods, where they were able to follow a small path that was barely visible. In the distance, the maintenance shed could be seen. Ellie was the first to see it. "I can see the shed from here. We can make it if we run," she whispered.

Muldoon wasn't looking at her, or the Doctor, but straight ahead of him. He raised his gun. "No. We can't."

The Doctor tried to find what he was staring at, but couldn't see anything.

"Why not?" Ellie whispered.

"Because, we're being hunted."

"Oh god…"

The Doctor slowly backed up until he was standing next to Ellie, eyes on Muldoon.

Muldoon continued, "In the bushes, straight ahead…It's alright."

"Like hell it is," Ellie commented.

"Both of you run, towards the shed. I've got her…Go! Now!"

They took off running, leaving Muldoon behind. The Doctor jumped over a fallen tree, but Ellie ran into it. "Come on!" He called out to her, waiting for her to catch up to him. She ran past him, and he took off behind her. They leapt over another fallen tree, and ran through some bushes. The Doctor ran into a tiny thorn branch, giving him a cut across his left cheek. After running through a puddle, they made it out of the woods, and soon found themselves inside the maintenance shed.

"Mr. Arnold?!" The Doctor called out, his voice echoed off the walls. Ellie caught her breath. "You alright?" She asked.

"Never better, you?"

"I'm fine."

It was pitch black inside the shed. "Did you bring a flashlight?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, yeah." Ellie pulled out the flashlight she had brought, turned it on, and handed it to the Doctor. She then pulled out the two-way radio and put on a headset. "John, we're in." They began to make their way down the stairs. Because of the headset, the Doctor had no idea what John was saying to her.

"Right. Going down," Ellie said to John. "Okay," she said. "He says to take a left," she informed the Doctor.

"Lead the way," he replied.

After a few more turns, they hit a dead end. "Damn it. Dead end," she told John. She listened to the instructions then pointed up at the ceiling. The Doctor pointed the flashlight up. There were different types of cables and pipes.

"We follow the piping," she informed once again.

"Why didn't we do that the first time?"

Ellie shrugged.

A few moments later, they found a fence door. The Doctor lowered his flashlight, and on the other side of the door was a giant power box.

"I see the box," Ellie said to John. She opened the fence door and approached it. "It says 'High Voltage.' Yeah." She opened large box. On the inside, there was another sign that read 'Danger: High Voltage.' There was also a long row of buttons on the left side, and close to the bottom was a flat, grey handle.

Ellie knelt down to the handle and grabbed it. "Okay, here I go."

She pushed it up, "one." She pushed it up again, "two, three, four." The handle clicked. "Okay, charged."

She then searched for a button. "Push to close…Push to close…" Once she found the little green button, she covered it with her thumb, waited a moment, and then pushed it. Suddenly, the row of buttons on the left lit up. Ellie listened for her next instructions, then she began switching them on. One by one she turned them on, each glowing red once on. She made her way down to the last switch; the Perimeter Fence.

The ceiling lights came on. "Yes!" The Doctor shouted. Ellie was grinning from ear to ear. "Mr. Hammond, I think we're back in business!"

* * *

**And that concludes Chapter 7 **


End file.
